Encounter With Timothy/Meeting Edward
This is where encounter with Timothy and meeting Edward goes in Thomas' Human Adventure. Edward: I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was something of yours. You could've got it. Timothy: And I was about to get it if you hadn't shown up and ruined everything. You shouldn't get things that don't belong to you. Edward: It doesn't really belong to you. Timothy: Well, it did until now! You really are pathetic. No wonder your best friends are such stray animals. Edward: cowers steps up behind the silver boy Thomas: How dare you speak to him that way! Timothy: What did you say? Thomas: I said how dare you speak to him that way! Timothy: You must be new here. Thomas I can speak to anyone any way I want. and glares at a boy and continues on his way Edward: I can't believe you just did that. Thomas: What do you mean? Edward: Well, its just that nobody ever stands up to Timothy. Thomas: TIMOTHY?! watches the silver boy go round the bend Edward: I picked up something that didn't belong to him until he explained to me that it did. Thomas: What was it? A Matrix or something? Edward: Well, I didn't exactly get a good look at the thing. Thomas: Well, did you turn it in to someone? Edward: Well, I did. I turned it in to Principle Celestia. Why? Thomas: Don't know. Just thought I'd ask. Edward: Oh. Anyway, did you transfer to Canterlot High from another school? Thomas: nervously Yeah! Another school! I'm Thomas! Edward: I'm Edward! Percy: And I'm his best friend, Percy! Edward: Aw, Who this sweet little guy? Thomas: Uh, that's Percy, my uh, best friend. Edward: Good to meet you, Percy. Percy: Hey, Edward. Thomas: He and I are good friends. bell rings and Edward gasps Edward: Sorry. Got to go. I'm late for class. Thomas: So, Where's the Matrix? Edward: Ask Principle Celestia. She'll know. to class hour later Thomas: Are you sure Edward said it was with Principle Celestia? Percy: Sure I'm sure. Thomas: We can only hope, Percy. Percy: Okay. knocks on the Principle's office door Principle Celestia: Come in. walk in Thomas: Hello. We're new students. I'm Thomas and this is Percy. Percy: Hello. Principle Celestia: I see. Thomas: Well, anyways, I was wondering if you had been given something. Principle Celestia: Yes. Actually, I had. Percy: So, you think someone gives you something like a Matrix, perchance? Principle Celestia: Yes. I was given something a little like that. Thomas: Actually, that Matrix is... Percy: Thomas, don't tell her why we're here. Thomas: ... a trophy. Yeah, a trophy, I think. Principle Celestia: It has to be won at the Fall Formal. Thomas: Fall Formal? What's that? Percy: Yes, tell us about this Fall Formal. Principle Celestia: It's due in two days time. Only one can be selected prince and win the crown. Percy: Yeah. Who do you give the trophy to for safekeeping? Principle Celestia: Vice Principle Luna put the trophy along with the crown for safekeeping. Thomas: Hmm. You asked me if I was interested in running for Prince. Can anyone run? Principle Celestia: Yes. You just need to let the head of the Fall Formal planning committee know you'd like to be on the ballot. Was there anything else? Thomas: No. I think that's all I know. Principle Celestia: Well, if you do need anything else, my door is always open. Thomas: Thanks, Principle Celestia. closes Percy: Thomas, why didn't ya just tell her the Matrix belonged to Optimus and ask for it back? Thomas: I don't want to expose why we are here. Oh, I was going to, but imagine if one of them showed up on Cybertron saying they came from a place filled with tall, fleshy, two-legged creatures with these? We'd think they were crazy! Percy: Hmm. You make a good point. Thomas: Looks like if I want the Matrix back, I'll have to become Prince of the Canterlot High Fall Formal. So that's what I'm gonna do! Percy: Yeah. We'll need some help with this. But, how exactly do you plan on doing that? Thomas: I have no idea! bell rings chatting Thomas: I know we've just met, but I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something. Edward: Help with what? Thomas: I've decided to run for Prince of the Fall Formal, and– Edward: Stop! Only Timothy runs for Prince of the Fall Formal. And when he wants something, he gets it! He'll make life awful for anyone who stands in his way. Just ask the boy who ran against him for Prince of the Spring Fling. Thomas: I have to try! Percy: Let us hope so. Edward: Oh, I don't think you understand. You'd have to convince everyone here to vote for you instead of him: the athletes, the fashionistas, the dramas, the eco-kids, the techies, the rockers... Thomas: Why is everypony– Percy:to Thomas It's everybody, Thomas. Thomas: Uh, every''body'' separated this way? Edward: Maybe it was different at your old school, but at C.H.S., everybody sticks to their own kind. One thing that they do have in common is that they know Timothy is gonna rule the school until we graduate. Thomas: Not if I can help it! apple So, uh, giggle where would I find the head of the party planning committee. Percy: You know who, Edward? Edward: Yes, Percy. There's Charlie. at the school gymsaim Thomas: Edward said he'd probably be in here. Charlie: Incoming! in and blows into a balloon Thomas: Hi, my name's Thomas and... Charlie? Percy: I'm Percy. Pleased to meet you, Charlie. deflates Percy: Wow, you know how to blow balloons. Charlie: Are you psych? Percy: No. But, I do know someone who has magic. Thomas: Unless of course that's something you can do here. Charlie: If you want to tell something, let me know. Thomas: Edward said this is where I'd find the head of the Fall Formal planning committee. Percy: You know where the head of the Fall Formal planning committee is? Charlie: You're looking at him. And don't let Edward's shy ways fool you. He's a real meanie. Percy: But, Edward is a nice guy. What makes you say that? Charlie: Waited a bit to get your name on the ballot, huh? Dance is day after tomorrow. Thomas:as he turns to Percy That's on the 3rd day, Percy. Percy: Charlie You'll have to excuse him. Thomas is brand new here. Charlie: Oooh! I thought he didn't look familiar. Though, now that I'm really lookin' at him... Do he have a twin brother who lives in the city, has a best friend named Percy who looks just like you? Thomas: Uh, maybe? Charlie: Thought so. Anyhoo, just need to fill this out and you are officially up for the coveted Prince of the Fall Formal Matrix. scratching Thomas: There. Charlie: Wow! You have really bad handwriting. It's like you've never held a pen before. Thomas: Yeah. But I know that Ryan can teach me to hold a pen. Toby: Somebody order a dozen cases of fizzy apple cider? Thomas: Hi, Toby. Charlie: I did. Toby: Human Applejack Can you and your brother bring in the rest? Human Applejack: Sure thing, sugarcube. Toby Thomas: Applejack? You're with Toby? Applejack nods Toby: Hey, I know you. Thomas: Toby! Hi. I'm Thomas. Toby: No, no, no. I know you from somewhere else. Thomas: I'm from another school like my friend, a cyborg named Ryan F-Freeman. Toby: Not techanically. You're the new boy who gave Timothy the what for today. cider Thomas: Yes I am. I think. Charlie: Thomas here is gonna run against Timothy for Prince of the Fall Formal. Human Applejack: What? Just like Twilight did against Sunset Shimmer? nods Tody: Wow. You do know that Timothy will stab Thomas in the back. Human Applejack: Why don't you just tell the new guy here what I said to Twilight? Toby: Sure thing, Applejack. clears his throat Thomas: What? Percy: I think Toby is about to say something, Thomas. Toby: I'd think twice about that. Oh, sure, he'll probably approach you all friendly like... Timothy's voice I sure am lookin' forward to some friendly competition. Thomas's voice That's so good to hear. normal But then, here comes the backstabbin'. pulls out a pin and pops a balloon Thomas: Wow! How dramatic. Percy: It is dramatic, Thomas. I think the Dazzlings are not here. Thomas: Yeah. Human Applejack: The Dazzlings? Thomas: Yeah. Toby: Who are the Dazzlings you speak of, Thomas? Thomas: The Dazzlings are a group of girls who sing all the time. Pecry: They are also known as the Sirens. jaw drops Charlie: Not the Sirens!? Thomas: Uh, guys? We need to stick to the script. Charlie: Oh. Ok. clears his throat to say one of Applejack's lines Toby: About the only boy in this school you can trust less than Timothy is Gordon. Percy: Gordon? Charlie: He's the boyfriend of the captain of, like, every team at Canterlot High. Thomas: Rainbow Dash. I get it now. human versions of Mike and Zoey come in Percy: Mike? Zoey? What are you doing here? Mike: Nothing. Just heard you guys talking. Zoey: I heard Charlie said the line what Pinkie Pie said in the Rainbow Rocks movie. Mike: And we heard some rumours spreading about someone running against Timothy for Fall Formal prince. Thomas: Yes, Mike. I'm running for Fall Formal prince. I bet Ryan will be so happy for me. Mike: But you'd better watch your step, pal. Timothy gets pretty snippy about this. Percy: Yes, Mike. Timothy is a bit like Sunset Shimmer. Mike: You know her? Thomas: Yes. Sunset is a student here. Zoey: She's also a former school bully and Timothy's girlfriend. Percy: Timothy has a girlfriend?! Oh wow. Mike: What she means is, Sunset is Timothy's new girlfriend. Thomas: Wow. You think Sunset would help Timothy run for Prince of the Fall Formal? Zoey: Not technically. Sunset Shimmer:off-screen I'll help your new friend run for Fall Formal prince, Mike. comes out Thomas: Sunset Shimmer! I'm so happy to see you again. Sunset Shimmer: Me too. Percy: So, you're Timothy's new boyfriend? nods Thomas: I hope you can vote for me in the Fall Formal, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: I will. Evil Ryan:off-screen I will too, Sunset. turns Evil Ryan: I heard about someone running for prince of the Fall Formal. Mike: Yep. Evil Ryan: That's good to hear.coughs My friends Bertram and Evil Anna will vote for you, Thomas. beams Matau T. Monkey:in I'll vote for you, Thomas. Thomas: Matau! Matau T. Monkey: Yes, it's me. Thomas. I heard some news about you running for Fall Formal prince, so me and my band, Matau and the Skylanders will vote for you. smiles Bertram T. Monkey: I'll do the same, my good twin brother. Toby: his throat to say Applejack's line Gordon's also the boyfriend of sayin' he's gonna do somethin' for ya, and then turnin' around and not even botherin' to show up. Evil Anna: Ok, Toby. Thomas and we'll go to Gordon. Thomas: Ahem. Equestria Girls plotline. Evil Anna: Ok. You and Percy will go find Gordon. We'll stall Timothy. Thomas: Okay. Bye. Evil Ryan: See you, Thomas. Toby: How did he know my name was Toby? Evil Ryan: I don't know. Maybe Thomas remembers you? Human Applejack: It's like how Twilight knew I was Applejack when she first came here. Bertram T. Monkey: You're right, Applejack. At least two of my friends and I got our pendants. comes in Evil Ryan: Oh. Hi, Timothy. Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Tim. Matau and Bertram: Tim?? Sunset Shimmer: Short for Timothy. Bertram T. Monkey: Thanks for telling me, Sunset.Timothy Hi, Timothy. I'm Bertram T. Monkey. Matau's evil twin brother. Timothy: I know. Matau T. Monkey: You seems to be happy today, Timothy.Timothy a bottle of cider Here's a drink. Timothy: Thanks. This looks pretty good by the way. Matau T. Monkey: You're welcome. But I hope how much you can taste it.another bottle of cider and starts drinking it Timothy: zips Tastes good. Evil Ryan: I know. Right? I got you less streamers. Timothy: Thanks. Bertram T. Monkey: I hope two of my friends and I can sing a song for you. After all, we are known to sing from time to time. Timothy: I like how there are fewer balloons too. But I don't appreciate the fact that this cider is fizzie. Evil Anna: I know what you're going to say.her pendant and starts talking like Sunset Shimmer This is my coronation not a hoedown. Timothy: Correct. Sunset Shimmer: You took the words right of my mouth, Evil Anna. Charlie: Well, you're wrong. The new boy signed up. Evil Ryan: You may know that a friend of Ryan is running for prince of the Fall Formal. Timothy: What?! Matau T. Monkey: You know that Thomas' hand writing needs a little work. Maybe Master Ryan will train him. Timothy: Where is this Thomas? Matau T. Monkey: I don't know where he is. Evil Ryan, Bertram and Evil Anna C'mon you three. Sing to Timothy! in the corridoor Percy: I hope that those two boys and a girl can distract Timothy, Thomas. Timothy: Hello, newbies. Thomas: Uh oh. He's on to us. Run!! Timothy: Oh, no need. and Percy zips off leaving a cloud behind Timothy: Hey! after them Thomas: I thought Timothy would be under their spell, Percy. Percy: Turns out he's immune. Thomas: Oh. Split up! run down separate corridoors. Timothy goes after Thomas Evil Ryan:after Timothy Timothy, Stop!! corners Thomas Evil Ryan: You leave Thomas alone.Timothy I knew Ryan's friend Optimus send him here. Timothy: So you're Optimus' new chosen one? Evil Ryan: No. Ryan is.Thomas Go find Percy, Thomas. I'll hold him off. Timothy: I was talking to Thomas. This film has the Equestria Girls plotline. Evil Ryan: Let me handle this, Timothy. Go find your friends. Timothy: free Evil Ryan: Sorry about that, Thomas. Timothy should be safe back on Cybertron. Timothy: Thomas Well, you're Optimus' new chosen one? Thomas: No. I'm Ryan's friend. Ryan F-Freeman is the new chosen one. Timothy: But you're a Train-Prime who had been presumed dead after your home-planet's destruction. Ryan F-Freeman:off-screen I have to tell you I'm his friend, Timothy. Timothy: Whatever. Thomas: I mean. Look, Timothy. Behind you. Timothy: Well. Let me just say what my girlfriend said first. turns Timothy around to face him Timothy: What the-? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Timothy. It's me. Ryan.his magic on Timothy You didn't know Thomas. Timothy: Whoa! Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. I can do magic. Now go find your friends, Bill and Ben. Timothy: Ok.off to find Bill and Ben Thomas: Ryan? What are you doing here? Ryan F-Freeman: I came here to find the Matrix like you, Thomas. Thomas: Thanks. Ryan F-Freeman: You're welcome. Wait. Thomas. There's something different about you. New haircut? Thomas: Yep. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. I remember. You look like Twilight when she came here. Thomas: Only male version. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm happy to see you, Thomas. I'll help you run for prince of the Fall Formal. Thomas: Thanks. Ryan F-Freeman: You're welcome, Thomas. I used my magic to erase Timothy's memories of you. I'll go with you to find Gordon. Meanwhile Evil Ryan: Hey, Timothy. Sunset is wondering where Thomas is. Timothy: his memory of Thomas Oh, he's in the corridoor. Evil Ryan: Sunset. I think that Ryan is with him. Timothy: I've got something to tell Thomas. Sunset Shimmer: I know. Where is this Ryan F-Freeman? Timothy: With Thomas in the corridoor. Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, Tim. I'll find them and talk to them. Timothy: I'll come with you. Sunset Shimmer: No, Tim. I'll handle this personally. the corridoor Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Thomas. How did you get here? Thomas: The portal duh. Ryan F-Freeman: I did the same thing back in Equestria. appears Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. I just have to jinx it, did I, Thomas? nods Ryan F-Freeman:to see Sunset Oh. It's you. backs out of sight Thomas: You go do Twilight's role, Ryan. nods approaches Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Sunset. What do you want? Sunset Shimmer: Timothy actually wants to say something. Ryan F-Freeman: You should have known that Twilight Sparkle send me here to help Thomas. walks up Ryan F-Freeman: Who are you? Timothy: Don't you remember? I'm the tank engine who you chased through the hall of records. Ryan F-Freeman: Timothy. I knew you and Sunset are behind this. winks at him Ryan F-Freeman: If you want Twilight's crown, I'll tell you one thing. I'm Optimus' chosen one! clears his throat and mouths "I'm his chosen one, remember?" Ryan F-Freeman: I'm his chosen one, remember? signals him and points himself Ryan F-Freeman: He's a student of mine. Thomas: Ryan aside What he means is, I'm Optimus' chosen one. Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas. Please. Let me handle this.Timothy and Sunset I'm Optimus' chosen one too. Timothy: Can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier. Shoulda known Optimus would send his chosen one here after my Matrix, and his best friend, too. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. First, I got Twilight's crown and second. That's OPTIMUS' Matrix.Timothy across the head Timothy: Ow! Whatever. This is just a minor setback for me. Your friend doesn't know the first thing about this place, and I already rule it. Thomas: I'll leave you to it, Ryan.off to find Percy Ryan F-Freeman: If that's so, why do you need Optimus' Matrix? I've got Twilght's crown with me. You are in big trouble to replace the Matrix with the one that belongs here. Sunset Shimmer: Tim, tell him what I said to Twilight. to Ryan I'm putting my dark side to good use. Ryan F-Freeman: For what? For you to rule Equestria? whispers what she is doing Ryan F-Freeman: O-k, Sunset. I think my name is Ryan. Sunset Shimmer: whispering No. What I mean is, I'm trying to help you. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh yeah. Thanks, Sunset. Tino will be happy for you. Timothy: Tino? Who's Tino, Sunset? Ryan F-Freeman: Tino is the founder of the Weekenders Adventure team. He's Sunset's true boyfriend. Don't bother looking for him. He's gone somewhere. Timothy: Anyways, pop quiz: What happens when you bring a Cybertronian object into an alternate world? Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Let's see. You turn into a robot and cause chaos in this world? Timothy: Wrong answer. Ryan F-Freeman:his Keyblade and points it at Timothy I think this is a right answer. Timothy: Okay. But, let me just say what Sunset said. Ryan F-Freeman:Keyblade disappears Ok, Timothy.Sunset whispering When Timothy has the Matrix, Sunset. Put Twilight's crown on your head. nods Ryan F-Freeman: So, Timothy. Pop quiz: What happens when you bring an Element of Harmony into an alternate world? Timothy: Sunset turns into a demon and brings chaos to this world. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. You're good. Timothy: I know. And your friend is supposed to be Optimus' chosen one. Ryan F-Freeman: F.Y.I. Thomas is Twilight's boyfriend. you know? Timothy: Puh-lease. He wouldn't know the first thing about fitting in. off Ryan F-Freeman:Timothy's voice He wouldn't know the first thing about fitting in.his voiceWhat a jerk. One of these days, Sunset and I are really... gonna let you teach Kaos a lesson. finds Percy Percy: Hi, Thomas. You got away from Timothy? Thomas: Yes. Percy: Who is that cyborg who will help you run for Fall Formal prince? Thomas: Ryan. Percy: You mean Ryan? The Ryan F-Freeman? Thomas: Yep. Percy: I knew it. He's your friend. smile Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes